


TNS AU- Sectretly in Love

by 3ubblybunny



Category: The Next Step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ubblybunny/pseuds/3ubblybunny
Summary: Michelle has a secret: She is in love with Eldon, her best friends boyfriend! When suddenly another boy declares his love for her, Michelle has to make a decision...





	1. Chapter 1

Emily is beautiful. No one is doubting that, not even the people who don't like her. Whenever she is talking she always fumbles with her hair. Sometimes she draws little Butterflies on her cheeks, so it looks like she has tatoos in her face. Or she comes with green nails and black lips to school. Yeah, she sometimes looks really crazy. She doesn't mind walking like that around school, but Michelle wouldn't even go to a party like that- but still she's Emilys best friend. Well, because she walks around so paintful, all the boys are talking about her, and Michelle is sure that all of them would like to date Emily. Emily doesn't seem to notice the looks the boys are giving her- after all, she is madly in love with Eldon.


	2. Chapter 2

Eldon doesn't go to the same school as Emily and Michelle. He goes to an school in an old brick building, whose name Michelle and Emily always forget. Eldon always told them that he wants to become a movie director and get at least 10 Oscars. And of course live in Hollywood, together with Emily, as they always say. Because they will still be in love with each other, and then they always kiss right in front of Michelle. ,, And you have to visit us in our big villa with an extremely big swimming pool. We are going to have a swimming pool, right Eldon?" Emily then says. ,, Of course, " Eldon replies. ,, It will be so big, we will be able to surf in it." And then Michelle says every time: ,, You two are complete idiots." Then they would laugh and find a new topic to talk about. Or Michelle looks at the clock and realizes, she has to go and get her little brother from Kindergarden and go buy everything for Dinner. So she leaves Emily and Eldon alone in their luck and starts walking.

As she walks across a bridge, Michelle always asks herself what Emily and Eldon are doing. She knows that it is stupid to think about it, but she can't stop thinking about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelles little brother Daniel wanted to go to the lake after she picked him up from Kindergarden. ,, I still have my breakfast for the ducks". Michelle sighed. He always left some of his breakfast over so he could feed the ducks. ,, Not today, Danny, I still have to go buy evrything for Dinner." ,, But you don't have to take me, I can stay at the playground!" Michelle thought about it. It wouldn't take her that long to go shopping, she would be back really fast. ,, Ok, Danny, you stay here while I go shopping. Don't talk to strangers and just wait for me to come back" . ,, Ok, Michelle, see you later" he shouted after her, as he was running to the swing.

About half an hour later Michelle came back to the playground. What shocked her the most was, that Daniel was gone. He wasn't at the swing, he wasn't at the seesaw or anywhere else. He was just gone.

The first thing that came to Michelles mind was to call Emily. She and Eldon were probably in Emilys room, listening to music or making out on her bed. Michelle was about to hang up, but then suddenly she heard Emilys voice. ,, Hello? Mum? Is that you?". ,, It's me, Michelle. Danny is gone. Is he at your place?". ,, Why would he be here?" ,, I don't know. It's just, I'm so confused. ". ,, Michelle, I can't understand you. Try to speak a bit more clearly." A few tears escaped Michelles eyes. After she told Emily again, Michelle could hear Emily explaining everything to Eldon. Suddenly Eldon seemed to have the phone. ,, Michelle? Your little brother is gone?" ,, Yes. I don't know what to do anymore. I searched the whole playground. I have no idea where he could be." ,, Wait a few minutes, I'll come and pick you up with my bike. We are going to search together for him, OK?" ,, OK. "

The next thing Michelle did was to run home. Good, her parents weren't home yet. She wrote a note, saying: We are going to be home soon. Love, Michelle and Daniel. When she walked down the stairs, she could already see Eldon riding up the street with his bike. ,, Where is your bike? " he asked her, as soon as he was standing in front of her. ,, It's broken." ,, That's ok, you can sit on the porter." With those words, Michelle sat on Eldons porter and they drove of down the street, towards the playground.

,, I can't believe I lost my little brother" Michelle cried into Eldons shoulder. They searched for about an hour, but they couldn't find Daniel. Right know, the only things that were on Michelles mind where, of course, that her little brother was gone, but also, Eldon was holding her in his arms right now! She just felt save in his arms, and he smelled really good. ,, Everything is going to be alright, but you still have to call your mother. Mabey he is home by now." ,Ok' Michelle thought, as she was dialed her mums number. ,, Hey Mum, is Danny home?" ,, No, I thought he is with you? Michelle, where is Daniel?" ,, I can't find him. He is… gone" This was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while Michelle and Eldon started walking again. After all, they still had to find Daniel. A little while later a woman with a red Mickey Mouse bag walked towards them. ,, Do you have any idea where I have to bring this? I found it near the swing". Michelle was about to reply with , No, sorry', but then she looked a little bit closer. It was Dannys bag! The red old bag her mother wanted to throw away a really long time ago, but her little brother always kept it. ,, It's my little brothers bag! Have you seen him anywhere?" Maybe this was it. Maybe she would find him again. ,, No, sorry. Well, since it's your brothers bag you can take it home with you." ,, Ok." Was all Michelle could say.

After the woman went away Eldon turned to Michelle. ,, Look, maybe I should drive you home. Maybe he is home again, waiting for you and we are just wasting time. Also it's really late. I have to go back home and I don't want you to be out alone this late." Again, all Michelle could say was a simple ,Ok'. So Eldon drove her home, where her parents were already waiting for her to arrive.

Since I'm currently on a classtrip, I can't write a long chapter. Thanks to Micheldon4life and tns for reviewing, you guys are just the best.

Ok, so I wasn't able to upload this while being on my classtrip, so I started writing on my way home again

,, Michelle, where is your little brother?" She already knew this was going to be hard. ,, I don't know, he is gone. I still had to go shopping and he didn't want to come, so I left him at the playground. I told him to stay there and not talk to strangers, but as I came back, he was gone." ,, You are going to stay here while your mother and I go to the police station. Maybe he comes home by himself."

Michelle has never been this nervous in her life. She didn't knew what to do, until her phone rang. It was a message from Eldon

E: Have you found him?

M: No, my parents are at the police station. I'm still at home and waiting if he finds back home by himself.

E: Should Emily and I come over?

Michelle thought about it. She definitely wanted Eldon to come over, but if Emily was coming as well, they would always be hugging and kissing, and she didn't want to see that again.

M: You don't need to…

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Michelle jumped from the chair she has been sitting on and ran to the door. She was hoping for the person on the other side of the door to be her little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears started to slide down Michelles face, as she hugged Daniel. She couldn't believe that he really found home by himself. ,, Uhhmmm, Michelle, can we please go inside?" She quickly let go of him. ,, Of course, come inside." As her little brother went to the bathroom Michelle took her phone and wrote her Mom a quick message.

Mi (Michelle): Danny is back home!

Mo (Mom): Ok, both of you stay home, we will be there in a few Minutes.

A little while later Michelle and Daniel were sitting at the window and waiting for their parent's car to drive around the corner. Daniel told her that he wanted to feed the ducks with the leftovers from his breakfast, so he went to the river and fed them. Then he went back to the playground but Michelle wasn't there, so he decided to go buy some ice cream from his money. But he couldn't find a shop that sold ice cream, so he just went home instead. She should have known that her little brother went to feed the ducks! He told her right before they went to the playground that he wanted to feed them! Michelle saw her parent's blue car coming around the corner, but she decided to pretend she didn't saw it. ,, There is the car!" Danny shouted and ran to the door. Michelle slowly followed him, as the door opened and her parents entered the room.

2 Hours later Michelle laid in her bed thinking about the day. It was a horrible day, but she got to spend some alone time with Eldon, so… She was going to tell him that Danny was back tomorrow, maybe she could go to his school after 6 lesson. With that thought, Michelle finally fell asleep.

 

,, Hi Michi" Emily screamed the next day as she was hugging Michelle. ,, Hi Em" Michelle replied, still a bit tired. ,, So, did you find Danny again? Where was he? Is he OK?" ,, Em, slow down a bit. Yes, he came back home by himself. He was at the lake feeding the ducks with the leftovers of his breakfast, and yes, he is fine." ,, Good, I was so worried after you told me he was gone. When Eldon came back and told me he was still missing, I got really, really worried. I was afraid he might never show up." ,, Em, he is fine. And we should hurry up a bit, or else we will be late for school."

Michelle and Emily where already sitting in school, as their French Teacher, Mr Miller came into the room. ,, Dear class. I'm sorry to tell you that you wont have PE in the next lesson. Since you will have the next lesson with me as well, I decided to write a test. You will have to write everything you know about World War I in the next two lessons. You will also get a grade for your essay and you have to write at least 500 words. If you payed attention in the last two weeks, this essay shouldn't be a problem. You have 5 Minutes until we start. " Emily seemed shocked. ,, I can't do this. I don't know anything about World War I." ,, We had that topic for the last two weeks, maybe you should have paid attention." ,, You know me, I never pay attention. I always say that I will learn it at home, but I spemd most of my freetime with Eldon. And cuddling him is way better than learning about World War I. Please, can I copy from you?" ,, I don't know, Em. What if we get caught?" ,, Don't worry about that. Please?" ,, Ok, Fine. But don't make it obvious." ,, I won't, thank you Michi, your the best."

,, Miss Beaton and Miss Baldesarra, would you both please hand over your essays. Miss Beaton, you will stay where you are and Miss Baldesarra, you will come to the front. Here is still an empty desk. Both of you start over with your essays, and I hope you won't copy from Miss Baldesarra again, Miss Beaton. "

30 Minutes later Michelle was done with her essay and gave it to Mr Miller. ,, Alright Miss Baldesarra, you may go. To the rest, you still have half an hour and, if you need even more time, the whole break after this lesson." As Michelle grabbed her bag, Emily's eyes locked with hers. Emily didn't seemed pleased with Michelle already done with her essay. As Michelle saw Emily's essay, she wasn't really surprised. Emily didn't wrote a lot, in fact, she wrote almost nothing. Michelle mouthed a ,good luck' to her, as she left the room.

She already knew what to do next. She goes to Eldon's school, to tell him about Danny. And to spend some time with him...


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle was waiting in front of Eldon's school, as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the break. A few Minutes later, she saw Eldon coming out of the building, together with his best friend James. They were talking and laughing a lot. As Eldon saw her, he excused himself from his friends and went over to me. I heard one of his friend asking him , Who is that hottie? Your new girlfriend? Looks way better than that Emily Girl'. Eldon just ignored his comment and soon he stood next to me. , Hey Michelle, have you found your little brother?" , Yes, he actually came back home by himself. My parents were so relieved. I think they will never trust me again." , Hey, it can't be that bad" he said. , I've got to go, the next lesson starts soon." , OK Michelle. Hope to see you soon." Eldon said as he hugged me. It felt like my skin was on fire everywhere he touched me. I never felt something like this before. As soon as the hug ended I said , Goodbye Eldon' and started going back to my school, with a big smile in my face. What else could go wrong now?

Michelle had now the whole evening free, seeing as she doesn't has to pick up her little brother anymore. Her mother wanted to do it now. She was now able to do whatever she liked in the afternoon. Maybe she could go to Jazz- Dance with Emily.

Emily was already waiting for Michelle in front of her house. Emily was wearing a yellow dress with little Butterflies and flowers all over it. She could see in Emilys face that she wanted to talk about the dress. She would tell it was new or borrowed from her little sister, Riley. Riley was actually together with James, Eldons best friend. Michelle and Riley were also very good friends, but they didn't spend nearly as much time together like Michelle and Emily. But well, back to the dress. Michelle didn't want to talk about it. Actually yellow wasn't really Emilys colour, Michelle thought. But Emily somehow loved the colour. ,, I checked my reflection this morning, what would you think of a belly piercing?" ,, I think they look stupid," Michelle replied. , Just like that yellow dress' she thought in her head. They walked for a while, and Michelle was thinking about her friendship with Emily. How Emily always wanted to copy from Michelle whenever they were writing an unannounced test. How Michelle spend almost all of her free time to learn for school, while Emily was spending her time with Eldon, not caring about her grades at all. How she couldn't stand it when Emily got a better grade then her, although she copied everything from Michelle. She swore to herself, that the next time would be different.

,, Ok Riley, see you in 10 Minutes, " Michelle said, as she hung up. She was about to go to James, Rileys boyfriend. Riley and Chloe would be waiting there for her. The three girls are really close friends since Michelle stopped spending most of her time with Emily. James was with his parents and his little sister Piper in LA for a Family vacation. Riley had a key to James' house and he was OK with them being in his pool. Smiling, Michelle put a white top on top of her pink bikini. She grabbed her bag with her towel in it and went out the door, starting her 5 minutes of walking to James house.

As she was walking, Michelle thought a lot about hers and Emilys friendship. the two girls have gotten very distant lately. Even at school they didn't spend that much time together anymore. Michelle started spending most of her time with Chloe and Riley, and Emily decided to always hang out with the "cool" guys. Aka, the boys from 12 grade, all of them smoking in the breaks and then Emily still is always with them. Emily had changed, and it was time for Michelle to move on from Emily. Smiling she knocked on James door and waited for Riley and Chloe to open the door for her.


	7. Chapter 7

,, Finally Michelle," Riley said as she hugged her. Riley was wearing a beautiful blue bikini, and right behind Riley Michelle could see Chloe. Chloe wore a turquoise bikini, and she looked just so beautiful. The three girls went out into the garden, where the big pool was. Michelle took of her shorts and her white top, revealing a beautiful pink bikini. Michelle stood beside the pool, and suddenly she could feel herself falling. With a loud splash, she landed in the cold water, and immediately swam back to the surface. As she was coughing, all she could hear was Riley and Chloe laughing. It was obvious that they had pushed her into the water. With an evil smile Michelle grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the pool with her. Now it was Michelles turn to laugh at them, and the girls spend a wonderful evening in the pool.

After a few hours the girls decided to go to a café and get some drinks. Michelle quickly put her top and her shorts back on, while Chloe and Riley both put on a dress. As they walked to the café, they had a really great time and Michelle felt like she never laughed so much in her entire life. ,, Guys, isn't this Amanda, you know, from dance lessons?" Riley suddenly said. They were in the café, enjoying their drinks as Riley nodded her head in the direction of where the brown haired girl sat alone. ,, You're right. Should we go talk to her?" Chloe asked. ,, Why not?" Riley responded, so they went over to Amanda. The four girls got along very well, and they talked for hours and had so much fun. Michelle never really thought about befriending Amanda, but she soon realized how cool and funny Amanda was. She never thought about befriending another person, because there was always Emily, and she used to get so jealous whenever Michelle talked to another girl for more then five minutes. But Emily wasn't here, and so Michelle enjoyed the rest of the day with the girls.

They were all walking back home, except for Amanda, who lived on the other side of the town, when Chloe started to speak:,, Guys, my birthday is in a week and my entire family will come. I wanted to ask if you could come to my birthday, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want, but I would like you guys to meet my family." ,, We are best friends, of course we are going to come to your birthday" Riley said, and Michelle agreed to come as well.

As Michelle laid in her bed, all she could think about was what Riley said that day. ,, We are best friends.." Best friends, indeed. Michelle finally had other friends that Emily. What she didn't knew was that Emily would be very mad at her the next day.

 

Michelle was on her way to Chloe, as it started raining. A lot of water rained down on her, while she was soaked wet within a few minutes. The fact that Michelle was only wearing a light blue summer dress wasn't really helping. The day started really good, it was hot outside and the sun was shining the entire time, then it just started raining. After a few more minutes Michelle finally stopped in front of Chloes house. She quickly rang the doorbell, and within seconds Chloe opened the door. ,, Oh my gosh, Michelle, come inside! "Chloe said as she pulled Michelle into her home.

Half an hour later Michelle sat on the couch in the living room, with some warm and dry clothes, which she borrowed from Chloe. Chloe was just unpacking her presents, while Riley sat next to Michelle. Suddenly the door opened an in it stood a boy. He was just beautiful, Michelle thought. He had warm brown eyes. Michelle immediately got lost in them. And the boy couldn't stop staring at her as well. ,, Michelle, this is my brother Hunter. Hunter, these are my best friends Riley and the girl you're staring at the whole time is Michelle." Hunter blushed a bit after Chloe said the last part, but he quickly caught himself again and said hi to Riley and Michelle. After that, Hunter went out of the living room, and Michelle didn't see him again until dinner started.

,, The food is very delicious, Mrs Vran." Riley said while they were eating dinner. The food was really good, Michelle had to admit. ,, Thank you Riley. So how did you three meet?" Chloes mom replied. ,, Well, Michelle and I know each other because she is my sisters former best friend, so we met a lot of times. " ,, And then one day I decided to go talk to Chloe. She always seemed so nice, and we got along very well. " Michelle ended Rileys answer. ,, Well, I'm very happy you did. Chloe never really had any friends, so it was a real surprise for me to find out she had to best friends. But, please, stop calling me Mrs Vran, you can call me Vanessa."

It was already a few hours after Dinner, and Michelle had to say goodbye to her friends and Chloes family. Her dad was already waiting for her outside, and the last person to hug her was Hunter, before she got in her fathers car.


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle felt terrible. Her head was pounding, she felt really tired all the time and she had thrown up a few times. Her dad already took her to the doctor, and she had some kind of virus or something like that. Michelle couldn't go to school for the next two weeks, and she was very happy about it. That way she wouldn't have to see Emily and she was able to sleep most of the day. She spends most of the day in bed, sleeping or reading a book or texting with Riley, Chloe and Amanda. Even James and Eldon already texted her, telling her to get better soon. Almost everyone had already called or texted her, even Hunter, except Emily. Although the two haven't really talked in a long time, it still hurt. They were best friends, and now Emily wouldn't even text her anymore? Michelle was about to doze off again, although she slept almost the entire day, when she heard her phone beeping. She had a new message from… Eldon?!

( E- Eldon, M- Michelle)

E: Hi

M: Hi

E: How are you feeling?

M: A little better. I haven't thrown up in a few days and the headache is almost gone!

E: That's wonderful! I wanted to ask you something. There's this event coming up, it's kind of like a party. Because my dance studio went to this competition and we won. Would you maybe go to the party with me?

M: Omg, congrats! But shouldn't you be asking Emily to go there with you? I mean, she is your girlfriend.

E: Thanks. And, well, we danced against Emily's team in the finals, we won and now she isn't talking to me anymore. Please Michelle!

M: Ok, I'll go with you.

E: Thank you so much 


	9. Chapter 9

It was Monday and Michelle had to go to school again. She was a little afraid of having to talk to Emily about her "Date" with Eldon. This Saturday Michelle, Riley and Amanda actually wanted to go buy some dresses, Chloe sadly couldn't make it. Michelle felt so much better though, her headache was finally gone and she was allowed to do something else than just lay in bed all day. Taking a deap breath, Michelle opened her front door and finally went outside.

On her way to the school she met Riley, waiting in the spot Emily used to wait for Michelle. " Hi Michelle! I'm so glad that you are finally coming back to school. But you should watch out for Emily, she seems a little mad." " She found out that Eldon and I are going to that party, right?" Wonderful, now Emily knew. Michelle already had a feeling it wouldn't take Emily long to find out. " How did she find out anyways?" Michelle asked, after Riley nodded as an answer to her first question. " I think she maybe overheard James and me talking about it on the phone. James is actually super happy because you are coming and not Emily. " " Really?" " Yeah, he said ' I'm totally Team Micheldon.'" " Wait, what? Micheldon?" " I actually think it's kind of funny. Oh, and Hunter is now going to our school as well. He asked me how you are doing and he wants your number. " Ok, now Michlle was confused. Riley talked on and on about Michelle, Eldon and Hunter and who she thnks Michelle should date.

Her day was finally over, as the bell rang for the last time that day. Michelle didn't have to talk to Emily, because either Chloe, Riley or Amanda were always with her. But now Michelle was alone at her locker as all of the other girls had aleady gone home, or in Rileys case to her boyfriend James. Michelle was very deep in her thoughts,as she suddenly heard someone asy her name in a very angry tone. Realising Emily stood behind her, Michelle slowly turned around.

( E= Emily, M= Michelle)

E: So, I heard you are going on a date with Eldon.

M: It's not a date, we are just going to this party together, as friends.

E: Oh, really? Why has Riley told James it is a date?

M: I don't know.

E: You are not going to that party Michelle!

M: Yes I am.

E: You are my best friend, how could you do this to me?

M: Are we? Almost EVERYONE texted me to get better when I was ill, you didn't even care. I found new friends that actually care about me. You only needed me to copy from in a test or to send you the homework!

E: But that is what a best friend is for.

M: I don't think so. You never really cared about how I felt, the only thing that is important for yoou is yourself and how you look. Riley, Chloe, Amnda, James, Eldon, even Hunter are better friends that you ever were. And if you want to keep bossing me around, I'm not going to take it anymore. We are not friends anymore Emily. I wish you alot of fun next Saturday, when I'm going to a party your Boyfriend didn't evenwanted to take you to!

With that being said, Michelle stormed off, to her home, leaving a speechless Emily behind. And damn it, it felt really good to finally let it all out.


	10. Chapter 10

" I can't believe we are going shopping together for the first time!" Amanda happily exclaimed as we went into the first store. I found out later that Amanda was coming to the party as well. Her boyfriend Noah was going to take her to the party, since he was in the same dance studio as Eldon and James. Chloe just wanted to help them pick dresses, since she could spend more time with her friends. " Ok, I would say each one of us picks about 6 dresses and then we go to the change rooms and try them on. " Amanda said, as she walked towards the dresses. " Michelle, I heard you talked to Emily. How did it go? Emily didn't want to talk about it." Riley said while she was looking through some dresses. " Well, at first she told me that she knew about my ,date' with Eldon, and then she tried to talk me out of it. Then she told me that I'm a terrible best friend, and I told her that we aren't best friends anymore because of the way she treated me. Well, and then we just shouted at each other." " Emily was really angry when she came home. And did yo know that her grades dropped dramatically since you two aren't sitting next to each other anymore? My parents are so mad right know at her. They actually grounded her for the next week and she is not allowed to see Eldon until her grades get better again." " Really? I hope she finally starts studying now." " Well, she has to if she wants to see her boyfriend again."

The girls were exiting the store, since all of them found the perfect dress, when suddenly they saw a familiar face. " Hunter, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked her brother. " I actually want to talk to Michelle." With that, the other three girls said goodbye to Hunter and Michelle and went home, leaving Michelle alone with him.

M: So, what did you want to talk about?

H: I want to tell you something really important. Michelle, I think I like you. Like, like like you. Whenever Chloe talks about you I have to smile. You are the first thing on my mind in the mornning and the last thing before I go to sleep. I think about you all the time and you just make me so happy.

M: Hunter, I Don't really know what to say. I like you, too, but only as a friend..

H: Who is it?

M: What are you talking about?

H: You are in love with someone else, am I right? Is it Eldon? Chloe always says that you two would be sooooo cute together.

M: Hunter, I don't want to talk to you about this. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you.

With that being said, Michelle quickly went home, knowing that she would stay up all night talking to Chloe, Amanda and Riley.

 

( R- Riley, M- Michelle)

R: So Hunter really said he likes you?

M: Yes. It was so awkward for me. I mean, I like him too, but only as a friend.

R: Well, the only thing that matters now is the party. I'm so excited about to night!

M: Me too! I can't wait until tonight.

R: What do you think will happen?

M: I don't really know.

R: Emmily actually bought a dress last night.

M: Really? Why?

R: She didn't want to tell me. Maybe she is planning to go to the Party as well.

M: Why would she go to the Party? I mean she doesn't even has a date, does she?

R: I don't think so.

After that, Riley entered Michelles bedroom, wearing a beautiful dress, with a dark blue skirt and black florasl at the top. She wore a beautiful pair of black heels and a silver necklace with a heart shaped black pendant and some beautiful silver heart shaped earings with a matching ring. In her hair ,that she had pinned up, she had a blue looked absolutly stunning and Michelle couldn't believe how pretty Riley was.

M: You look stunning Riley!

R: You donn't look that bad yourself, Michelle.

Like Rileys dress, the top of Michelles' dress was black, but it was parting right under her dress and flowing in beautiful black lace down both of the sides until about her hip. The skirt was pink and laired. She also wore black heels and some silver jewlery, with a big pink gem. She wore her blonde hair open, with some part of her hair braided and clipped to the back. In her hair she also wore a beautiful pink flower- headband.

M: I think we are ready to crush that party.

If only they knew that Emily thought the exact same at that time.


	11. Chapter 11

Michelle was so excited. She was finally at the party with Riley and Amanda, who was looking beautiful in a dark purple dress. It had only one strap with silver glitter, which was also as a belt around her waist. She wore matching silver heels and her hair was open, with some parts of her hair being tucked to the back.

A: Hey guys.

R: Hey Amanda. You look really beautiful!

A: You two too? Have you seen this bracelet yet? Noah gave it to me as a present today.

M: Wow. That's so sweet of him.

A: I know, right? But I think we should get inside, the boys are waiting.

M: Then lets get in there.

The room was beautiful. The walls were all in a light blue, but since the light was dimmed inside you couldn't really tell. On one side of the room were some tables with food and some tables to sit at. Most of the room was full of people dancing and having fun, there were some spotlights just dancing above the peoples heads.

R: Hey James.

Riley said, as she hugged her boyfriend, while Amanda was doing the same with Noah, her boyfriend.

E: Michelle, you look pretty.

M: Thanks Eldon. You don't look bad yourself.

The three friends spend some time chatting with each other, as suddenly the DJ started playing a slow song, saying it was for all the couples. Riley and James and of to the dancefloor, as well as Noah and Amanda.

E: May I have this dance with you, beautiful lady?" Eldon said, as he bowed infront of Michelle.

M: Sure.

They both also went to the dance floor, as Eldon hugged her close and they started dancing with each other. Michelle hada her arms wrapped around Eldons neck, while Eldons arms were wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes and for once, really enjoyed being in Eldons presence. After all, she didn't have to worry about Emily.

After a few dances, Michelle decided to take a little break. She was about to go get herself a drink, as she suddenly felt someone grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the Party.

M: Stop it!

Em: No! Did you really think would just let you take my boyfriend away from me?

M: What are you taking about?

Em: Do you really I'm that stupid? You know excactly what I'm talking about.

M: No I don't. But if this is because Eldon and I are at this Party together, then just leave it. Don't you think he had a reason to invite me not you? Maybe he finally realised that you aren't the perfect girlfriend. Maybe he finally realised you only used him. And trust me, after tonight, I'm finally going to tell him you cheated on him!

After that, Michelle couldn't say anything else, as Emily punched her right in the face.


	12. Chapter 12

Michelle couldn't believe it. Emily, her ex bestfriend just punched her in the face. Amanda quickly gave her a tissue as blood started dripping out of Michelles nose. Eldon seemed to be just as angry as Amanda was, and she could see hat Riley and James were, too.

A: Come Michelle, we will go to the bathroom.

With a last evil glare from Riley Amanda, Riley and Michelle quickly went to the girls bathroom to stop the bleeding and then put some makeup on Michelles face. She couldn't walk around the rest of the party with smeared makeup and blood on her face after all.

Eldon: Emily, what was that about?

Em: Eldon?! What are you doing here?

El: You know I dance at this studio? But what was that about, why would you punch Michelle in the face?

Em: Because she deserved it.

J: No she didn't. If anyone deserves to be punched in the face it's you!

El: Why should Michelle deserve to be punched in the face?

Em: Because she took everything from me! First she took my little sister and now even you.

El: Michelle didn't took me from you, I'm not your property, same goes for Riley. It's our own choice if we don't want to spend time with you anymore. And if I wasn't clear enough already, we are over. I just can't be with you anymore. You changed so much over the past few weeks.

Em: Are you sure you aren't just leaving me to be with Michelle?

El: No. I fell in love with Michelle after the first time we broke up. Or what was at least a break up for me, you didn't seem to realise what I meant.

Em: So you do love her?

El: Yes.

Em: Ok. But this is not over yet,Eldon, I promise.

And with that Emily stormed off.

J: She is crazy. I told you since you started dating.

El: I know now.

J: And now you go find Michelle and tell her what you feel for her.. Oh, there the girls are. Goodluck, Romeo.

And with that James grabbed Riley and Amanda and quickly went back with them to the party.

El: Michelle? I think we need to talk.

M: Ok?..

El: I'm not very good at this, so I'm just going to say it. Michelle, I love you. You're all I can think about the entire day. I want to be with you.

M: Really?

El: Yeah.

And with that they finally kissed, and Michelle could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. After they broke apart they went back to the party with wide griins on their faces and Eldons arm around Michelle.


End file.
